Joniss - anything for you
by phoebe1901
Summary: After the rebellion katniss has a very different life to any one that snow would've planned for her.


Katniss looked out the window at the blanket of snow that had settled over the victors village, she watched the children and families playing in the snow happily. The district had been rebuilt courtesy of district 13 and it was now a small peaceful town. It had been three years since the end of the rebellion and as katniss looked out onto the snow she remembered the night she had returned to district 12. That day the snow had settled and Peeta had just left to go and work in the bakery. He left at 8 and would be back at 6. The moment Peeta had walked out of the front door, katniss heard the back door open and felt Johanna's arms wrap around her from behind and her lips grace her neck. "I need to tell him soon, I can't go on like this Jo, last night he tried to put his hands in my underwear." "What? Who the fuck does he think he is?!" "That's the thing Jo. He thinks he's my boyfriend. Don't worry I went to sleep on the sofa. I can't live in the same house as him. He's always here, always. He hardly ever stays in his own house. " "It's okay kitty Kat, don't be upset baby, it'll be okay" Katniss looked into Johanna's eyes and saw that thing she'd seen every night since she have Johanna the bundle of pine needles in 13. Love. Jo pulled katniss in and kissed her, it was a kiss filled with love and passion, heat. Their kisses always were. The heat took over and Jo pinned Kat against a wall and slid her hand up kat's tee shirt. Then as Jo's hand cupped katniss' left breast, katniss pulled Jo closer to her with the waistband of Jo's jeans. As katniss' hands slid onto Johanna's ass and squeezed they heard a splat. They looked towards the sound to see a very shocked Peeta standing with a smashed cake on the floor in front of him. "Peeta I'm sorry I was going to tell you tonight, I'm so sor-" "Johanna. You chose Johanna?" "Peeta.." Katniss was cut off by Peeta hysterical laughter "All this time me and Gale thought you couldn't chose between us and you chose JOHANNA MASON?! Hahaha" The laughter faded as Peeta left the house. "Baby? You okay" "Yeah, I feel better, because I know that tonight is the first night since 13 that I get to sleep with you again Jo-Jo." "Yeah, come on, let's clean up this mess, and get my things moved over here" That night Jo got into bed and motioned for katniss to join her, as Kat climbed into bed Jo pulled her on top of her, their bodies grinded against eachother and in between kisses they both sighed and whispered eachothers names. Jo's hand wandered down katniss' body and two of her fingers entered katniss, they both moaned, however, their moans were cut short when Johanna pulled out. "Kat, all my stuff is here now an I have something I want us to have now, it's up to you but I have it in one of my boxes, so can I ask you something, can we do something?" "What is it Jo, what do you want baby?" "I want to take you in a way I haven't taken you before, when I was in the Capitol a few years ago, I bought something, and I was wondering if we could use it?" "Okay baby" Johanna walked across the room, rummaged through a box then got back into bed, after a few minutes of fiddling, she positioned herself over katniss. "You ready beautiful?" "Yes, kiss me" Johanna's lips met katniss' as she thrusted her hips pushing into katniss, who cried out. "I'm sorry did it hurt?!" "No don't stop" katniss moaned Johanna kept thrusting and katniss' own hand slid down her body to circle her own clit. Katniss screamed Johanna's name as she climaxed and Johanna felt a surge of smugness as her lover fell apart beneath her. Remembering that day made katniss blush, and think about every other night for the past 3 years in which the two of them had been utterly at the others mercy. The last couple of months had been different for the couple though. Johanna spent most nights now resting her head on katniss' swollen stomach and talking to the two tiny babies inside. That's why remembering her first day back in 12 also brought back the feeling of guilt. In the Capitol they had found a way to merge Johanna and katniss' eggs together and put them back into kat's womb so the babies would have the DNA of both girls, however, sperm was still needed and Peeta forgot all about the betrayal and kindly volunteered to donate. That was 8 months ago now, and katniss now looked like she'd swallowed a planet. Johanna came downstairs from her nap and smiled at katniss. "Hello mummy" she sleepily chuckled "how are my angels today" she asked gently placing her hands on katniss' stomach. "Busy" katniss replied as she lowered her self onto the sofa, "I'm just ready to meet them now" "Same, I'm so excited baby" Johanna smiled. Two nights later katniss woke up at 3 am with stomach pains. She felt the bedsheets, they were soaking wet. "Shit, Johanna, Johanna get up, OWWW" "Fuck, Kat baby what's wrong?!" "It's now Jo, they're coming" Johanna looked terrified, she kissed katniss and ran to the bath room, she grabbed towels and brought them back to the bed she put the quilt and pillows behind katniss to support her back and grabbed her phone, she rang mrs Everdeen and Prim, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and Finnick and Annie. Upon arrival, mrs E, Prim, Effie and Annie ran upstairs to assist Johanna while Haymitch, Peeta and Finnick waited anxiously downstairs. Johanna didn't let go of katniss until she heard a baby cry and Mrs E say "I've got a grandson" through tears, she handed him to Johanna while katniss caught her breath. Tears streamed down Jo's face. "Isaac" she murmured stroking her sons face, only to be distracted by katniss calmly saying, " um sorry to disturb you Jo but I need you" Johanna held katniss as Annie, Effie prim and Mrs E spoke words of encouragement to katniss, finally their daughter emerged, screaming bloody murder. "She's absolutly yours Jo, everyone laughed. Once everyone had held the babies and gone home that night, Jo and Kat say up in bed cradling their little angels, Isaac and jasmine. "I'm so so so proud of you kat, I hope you know that, I love you" "I love you too jo, but I gotta say, you owe me for this haha" "For you, anything baby girl" 


End file.
